


love me

by ameila



Series: In a life of the Kim's [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bangton Boys - Freeform, M/M, Mentions Cllits [idk], Namyoon smut, Smut, Sugamon smut, bts - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, sugamon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameila/pseuds/ameila
Summary: Suga & Rm love each other in the morning





	love me

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic , i do type more than 2k+ . I just want to see how this fanfic goes.
> 
> [A serie]  
> ); enjoy

"I've looked like I've been bruised," Yoongi mutters almost like a whisper but lousy enough for his husband; Namjoon to hear.

Namjoon runs his slender, bone-like fingers across Yoongi's pale skin. He could smell the scent of vanilla mixed with strawberry that was rising from Yoongi's breathe. This scent was very calming like smelling churros on the streets of New York springs day.

"They're just a sign of love." Namjoon smiled into Yoongi's neck, Yoongi was below him, eyes wandering at the chandelier they've bought last week.

"Yeah, when people see this love marks they don't think as it of love but harm," Yoongi told him as he felt Namjoon's soft lips on the crook of his neck and his now slender fingers tracing to his thick.

"Well, you know I wouldn't hurt you. I can't help myself, you're just so tasteful." Namjoon chuckled, Yoongi was now blushing a deep red sliding his palm on Namjoon's neck digging his nails into his ebony strings of hair.

Namjoon guesses Yoongi was liking this, it was very early in the morning. Yoongi was never this welcoming of him. Shouldn't he be telling Namjoon to fuck off or stop this? Maybe it was the intoxicating of Namjoon's lips against his skin that was making Yoongi's body heat up under his husband's own warmth.

"It's quite embarrassing having a body filled with it." Yoongi pushes Namjoon's head closer into his skin wanting more of that soft lips of his to love him even more.

"You truly can't be embarrassed by my love." Namjoon breathes, Yoongi can feel his husband's warm breathe sending chills down his spine. Yoongi slides his legs upward. Instead of his whole leg being on the bed now his feet only were.

"I mean, I'm not embarrassed by your love. It's just that when I take off my jacket my whole neck is filled with them." Yoongi smiles at the time he went to his parents and they thought Namjoon was abusing him.

It was quite a rumor, everyone knew Namjoon held Yoongi softly as he was made out of glass, he always held Yoongi that way. Yoongi was precious to him and he didn't want to break it.

Namjoon licks Yoongi's neck carefully, his finger that was on his thigh lead him up Yoongi's shirt and under his silk gold metallic pajama pants.

"Do you not want my love on your skin?" Namjoon asks putting his lips to his husband's multiple pierced ear.

"I'm not saying that." Yoongi grunts.

"Then I'll love you as much as you want right now." Namjoon cooed in his ear that was making Yoongi shiver in his position.

Yoongi kept his left fingers in Namjoon's hair, softly running his finger through the shiny hair.

Namjoon tucked at the hem of Yoongi's pajamas pulling them off his body smoothly only leaving his strawberry printed underwear.

The bedroom was filled with only their breathing and the light swishes from the cracked window that was blowing the transparent curtains.

It wasn't hot or too cold, it was the right amount of temperature to love each other at this moment.

They were loving each other, this was the moment of such bliss.

Namjoon feels himself go hard at Yoongi's rapid breathing, his hearting beat was a wonderful sound to hear letting Namjoon know that he was living, living for his love, his touch and everything he had to offer.


End file.
